We are the Bijuu!
by Youikina
Summary: They were cursed by the people they saved, now they are alive thousands of years later and have host. Recently waking up Kyuubi or Harry is angered at how he treated his host. Now he is going to take care of him and train him, along with several others.
1. Chapter 1

Nine of us were lead into a circle. Fudge and Umbridge stared at us with smirks as they are finally getting rid of the troublemakers. I saw Rita skeeter on the wall.

"We killed Voldemort and you repay us by imprisoning us," asked Harry before staring at Rita, having made a deal with her, she is bound to only write the truth.

"No, we just the most powerful being to die so we can have power," said Fudge with a smile.

"You will not get power," shouted another in the circle.

A bright light surrounded each of them as Umbridge kept chanting the words to the Ritual.

Pain flared in them like a liquid fire, that will forever burn.

Suddenly, they vanished.

* * *

Harry has been asleep for a long time, he could feel it.

When he opened his eyes he saw water surrounding him and he is in some kind of Sewer.

"Where am I,' he asked before memories hit him hard. He attacked a village and his animal side has been abusing their host. this angered him.

Looking up he saw a boy with blond hair, he looks like he is 12 years old. He remembered his name Naruto.

"**Hello Naruto," **he said before the boy looked up at him shocked.

"Kyuubi," the boy asked as he stepped closer to the bars of the huge cage.

"**Can you think of a field of flowers,"** asked Harry before the boy nodded. He thought of a meadow.

A second later they are standing in the exact same meadow.

"**What do you need kit," **asked Harry before the boy looked up at him before nodding.

"Can you train me," asked Naruto before Harry stared at him in shock.

"On two conditions, one, you let me speak to your Hokage, two, you let me speak to Gaara," said Harry before the boy looked at him in shock.

"Okay, those are easy," said Naruto before getting out and running to Hokage tower.

"Old man," said Naruto as he entered the room to see the Hokage smiling at him.

***Don't worry, this wont hurt, I'm going to appear beside you* **he told Naruto before he appeared beside him.

He is taller, looks twenty years old. Hus black hair now flows to his waist. His emerald eyes shined as he looked at the old man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Third Hokage," said Harry with a slight bow.

"Who are you," demanded the Third.

"My friends call me by the name my parents gave me, Harry. You call me Kyuubi. To let you know, I was not conscious when I attacked your village,' said Harry before the Third stared at him in shock.

"Your Kyuubi, is the seal broken," asked the Third.

"The seal is intact, however the fourth merely sealed my instinctive blood-lust, which I will thank him, when I join the afterlife," said Harry before the third mentioned them to sit down.

"Is there anything you want," asked the Third looking at him.

"If I help your village, I want your word that you wont attack any of the tailed bijuu unless they attack you first,' said Harry before the Third nodded to him.

"I will go by the name my Parents gave me, Potter Harry and I want to be Naruto's guardian. I will care for him as my own, and i will train him. I don't want that Lazy ass Kakashi to teach him. I will even take on Sakura. Sasuke needs my help, he is on his way to become an avenger. There are others I want to teach, Hinata Hyuuga, Shikimaru Nara, Shino, and I want Neji and Tenten. This might seem like a lot but however a group is gathering my friends and I need these guys prepared just encase.

"Very well," said The Third.

"Please call me Harry, Hokage-Sama,' said Harry bowing down with a smile on his face.

"Call me Sarutobi," said the third before Harry nodded at him.

"Okay, lets go talk to Gaara and then we are going shopping," said Harry before Naruto groaned. Shopping was a girl thing.

* * *

Harry walked into the hotel and asked for the children of the Kazekage. He went to the room with Naruto right behind him.

"What do you want," demanded the adult sand nin.

"I need to speak with Gaara," said Harry before shoving him out of the way.

The red head sat in the middle of the living room.

"Hello Gaara," said Harry before the redhead glared at him.

"Don't you glare at me, boy," he growled before Gaara looked at him with shock.

"Blaise Zabini," Harry growled angrily before shoving his way into the boys mind.

He came face to face with the animal of Blaise.

"**This is my body, get out," **shouted the demon.

**"Blaise if you don't wake up, I am going to kill you,"** said Harry in his demon voice before Shukaku closed his black eyes to open and show brown eyes.

"Harry," asked Blaise in shock before bowing in shock, to the lord of demons.

"You have been torturing you host and you will heal his mind. The you will train him and his siblings," said Harry in his I am your Lord tone.

"Understood," said Blaise before standing. He is now in his human form.

"Come on, we need to talk to your host, face to face," said Harry before they both appeared beside Gaara.

"I am so sorry, I drove you insane," said Blaise as he checked his host over.

"Who are you," demanded Temari.

"My name is Blaise but I think you call me Shukaku. I just woke up. I'm so sorry,' said Blaise before standing.

'Okay from now on Gaara, I am going to take care of you and your siblings. I will train you and you will do what I say. Rule number 1, no more killing unless there is no other option. Rule number two, no scaring your siblings,' said Blaise as he began to look the Slytherin he is.

"I will leave you to them," said Harry before Blaise grabbed his arm.

"My lord, will I see you again," asked Blaise.

"I will be training a large group of students tomorrow," said Harry before Blaise nodded at him.

"Very well, we will see you then," said Blaise before Harry left the hotel, Naruto still on his tail.

"Do we have to go shopping," asked Naruto before Harry nodded.

"Damn," said Naruto as they walked into the market. He stayed by Harry as people glared at him.

"Humans think they are the best things in existence," sighed as he came over to a shop. The shopkeeper looked at him with slight fear.

"What do you mean," asked Naruto looking at Harry as he ran his hand over different cloths.

"Demons never harm a child. They may manipulate them every now and then but we are not allowed to harm a child. That is why there were so many orphans after the attack," said Harry as he grabbed a cloth. He grabbed six others and went up to the cashier.

'How much," demanded Harry.

'1,000 ryo," said the man.

"Your lying," said Harry before the man froze.

"500 ryo," said the man.

"Still lying," said Harry before the man sighed at him.

"100 ryo,' said the man.

"Now your telling the truth," said Harry before handing the man one small gold piece. It is worth 100 ryo.

"Another good thing is that Demons can tell when anyone is lying," said Harry smiling as he shrunk the cloths down and put them in his pocket.

"Can everyday demons do that," asked Naruto looking at where the cloths used to be.

"Only those that used to be human," said Harry with a smiled on his face before going over to food department.

"You used to be human," said Naruto in shock.

"Yep, I was the strongest magic user there was," said Harry as he paid for several vegetables.

"No Ramen,' asked Naruto before Harry glared at him.

"You will be allowed Ramen once a week, it has stunted your growth," said Harry as he went o a herb stand. He picked up a spice that was written t be unknown.

"I don't know what that is," said the Lady.

"That is because this is a spice that is originally from Makai. Demons have an extremely high metabolism. if you put a little in a rice dish, ti would be able to feed, 30 humans or one demon," said Harry before grabbing all gave her 10 gold pieces worth 1,000 ryo.

"if you turn these in, it will get you 1,000 ryo. It is an extreme rarity in the mortal world. Keep it a secret or many demons and humans alike will try an take it from you. If you become my personal grower of it, it would keep them both away,' said Harry smiling before she looked at him shocked.

"Who are you," she asked.

"I am the real nine tailed demon," whispered Harry into her ear. He smiled before she froze at him.

"You want me to become your herb master," she asked shocked.

"Yes," said Harry before she looked beside her.

"I do this, so one day I can get a better Orphanage for the children," she said and Harry could tell she spoke the truth.

"How about I buy the Orphanage and leave you to help the children," asked Harry before the lady looked at him shocked.

"I would love that," said the women before the girl came up to him.

"What is you name," she asked.

"Call me Harry," said Harry before patting her head.

"Naruto," he called before the blond grabbed the bag of spice.

* * *

_Harry stared at his friends. They have all been transformed into the Bijuu. They slowly blended into the back ground.  
_

_He missed them all so much. _

_He could tell something is wrong. _

_"Help." _

_He ran to the voice and saw men in black cloaks holding a girl. He could tell that Draco is in that girl. _

_"Draco, hold on. I'll free you," he shouted. _

_

* * *

_Harry ran around the city with all the kids he is training. Even Blaise's kids joined up.

"Did you have the same dream," asked Blaise as the stopped but made the kids keep running.

"Draco was captured,' said Harry as he took a drink of water.

"Why would someone try and gather all the bijuu," asked Blaise before harry gave him a look.

"Power or World domination," Harry said before looked at the older Hyuuga.

"Neji, come here," he called before the boy came to him.

"Remove the headband," said Harry before the Hyuuga did as he asked.

"Those bastards misuse the gift we gave him," said Blaise in anger.

"**Remove this seal," **said Harry before the seal vanished, leaving Neji with a headache.

'Get your cousin," he said before Neji took off after Hinata.

Blaise pulled Hinata to him and Harry grasped Neji.

A circle appeared around them.

"**I, Kyuubi, declare that no Hyuuga deserves the all seeing eyes but the two in the circle with us. No one but these two children shall be allowed the gift either,"** said Harry before a large bright light flowed through Konoha.

The circle vanished and Harry looked down at them.

"You two are only ones with the all seeing eyes now. Your families have lost the gift," said Harry before letting them go.

The two Hyuuga stared at the two demons in shock.


	2. the bijuu

Okay, everyone, listen, I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. I think it would be common knowledge that I don't own them.

Most of the time I see it pointless to keep saying on every chapter so this will one of the few times I will write it.

I don't Harry Potter or Naruto.

There is my disclaimer.

* * *

Harry and Blaise walked toward to the Chunin exams. Their students are going to be fighting. Sarutobi requested to see how they fought. Blaise is dressed in black pants and a light brown shirt.

"Blaise-Sensei,' they heard before Blaise was tackled by a red head. Blaise chuckled as he caught Gaara and hugged him. Somehow Blaise and the sand siblings started a father-children bond with them.

"So we are going to fight," asked Temari landing beside Blaise.

"Yes, come one," said Harry before leading them to the arena. They got to the seats and Kakashi appeared. Ever since Kakashi saw him, he has been trying to get Harry in bed.

"Harry-kun," he heard before looking to see Kakashi looking at him. That pervert is getting on Harry's last nerve.

"Get lost you lazy ass," he snorted at the silver haired teacher.

"I am going to watch my students fight and I thought we could sit together," asked the jounin.

"Leave my lord alone before I rip **it **off," snarled Blaise at Kakashi before the ninja vanished.

"Thank you Blaise," said Harry while smiling at him.

"No problem," said Blaise before they saw Naruto and Kiba enter the arena.

Naruto, who has been training with Harry constantly knocked Kiba into the walls so many times that Kiba fell unconscious.

"Something is wrong," said Harry before he felt a vision hitting him head on.

* * *

_Draco screamed as he tired to hold onto his host. It was the first out of many host that he actually liked. He wanted to keep her. _

_The men in cloak want to rule the world. _

_"Kyuubi-Sama, help her," he screamed as Draco looked at him. _

_"How," asked Harry looking at him._

_"Call the Bijuu," Draco screamed. _

_

* * *

_"What is wrong," asked Blaise.

"Draco want to summon the others," said Harry before Blaise nodded.

"Get them out of the Arena," shouted Blaise to the medics.

"Why," demanded Sarutobi.

"Because I will protect my own,' said Harry as he jumped down.

"**I, Kyuubi, hereby command the tailed bijuu to my side in their human form with their host if they have one," **said Harry as he put his right hand out.

Red chakra filled the arena, setting everyone on guard.

The red chakra vanished to show Gaara and Blaise to Harry's right. To Harry's left stood a man with very tan skin. Their are five pieces of stone. In the middle is Draco's host looking very tired.

"How dare they," shouted Harry before breaking everyone of the stones. People began to appear.

"Who are you," demanded the man beside him.

"My birth name is Harry and three of you are containers of my family," said Harry before Luna walked to him with blowing bubbles.

"Hello, My lord," said Luna before the other demons followed her example. The container did it. They had a feeling that if they didn't they would get in major trouble. Naruto stood beside him smiling at him.

"Severus," he called before the snarky man appeared beside the man to his left.

"Hello, my lord," sneered Severus before Draco appeared.

"Draco," Harry said before the man jumped into his arms.

Instead of hugging him, he slammed him against the wall.

"You aren't going to help him," asked Sarutobi looking at them.

"Hello no. Stupid humans," muttered Severus. A book suddenly hit him in the head.

"Potter," the man snarled before turning to see Harry smiling at him an unconscious at his feet.

"He is exhausted, got any potions," asked Harry sheepishly.

"I was a potions master," snapped Snape before McGonnigal stepped up to Severus.

"You still are a potions master. I may be an old lady but I can still kick your ass, if you ever threaten harry again," said McGonnigal with a smile on her face. Severus could tell she meant business.

'Where to start ,"said Harry as he looked up at the Hokage.

* * *

Who do you wants as couples.

Just tell me.


End file.
